sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters in the Sarah's series.
Emily Jean Briner Sarah's twin sister. She is Twenty-Three years older than Sarah, Emily Jean Works At Dentist. Going To Florida and Staying Over Night With Her Boyfriend Drew. And Graduating At Elyria High School and Baldwin Wallace College. Emily Jean Got Grounded For Giving Her Parents With Her Very Bad Attitude And Got Grounded More For Talking To Her Sister Sarah That Way In 13 Years Ago Emily is played by Emily Jean Briner in the movie. Mr. Briner Sarah and Emily Jean's father. He works as a Lan Technician Support. Mr. Briner is the Ex husband of Mrs. Briner. He Lives On Goose Road With His Sister Sherry. Mr. Briner thinks that Sarah's focusing on Cheerleading too much and not spending enough time on Murray Ridge. He is played by Harold Gene Briner in the movie. Mrs. Briner Sarah and Emily Jean's mother. She Was Working As Stay At Home Mom. Mrs. Briner is the Ex wife of Mr. Briner and the best friend of Mrs. Stearns. Mrs. Briner Gets angry With Emily Jean for Giving Her Bad Attitude In 2 Months And Talking To Her Sister That Way In 13 Years Ago. And Wendy Asked Her 15 Year Old Paige To Leave Her Daughter Sarah Alone Just Like She Was Supposed To Be. And Wendy Said That's Because Sarah Is The Way Better Than Paige And Her Twin Sister Emily Jean And Accuse And Reports Paige From Running Off She is played by Wendy Briner in the movie. Sarah Briner The Second Youngest Daughter of Harold And Wendy. and Sarah is the Twin Sister of Emily Jean And The Half-Sister Of Paige. Sarah is the Mother of Madeline, Maisie, Millie, Maddison, Melanie, Mackenzie, May Belle And Mckenna, Louise, Blakely, Ellie-Hailey, Gabriella-Malie, Allison, Claire And Bailey. Sarah is Now Works As The Shining Star Leader From Top Gun Cheerleading And Training Center. In 2006. She Likes To Play The 3 Little Pigs With Her Aunt Jana. And She Is Now Wearing Her Yellow Shirt With Her Flower Skirt. And Back In 2019. She Got Mad At Her Sister For Bothering And investigating Her On Purpose She Also Was Been Feeling Left Out In Her Bedroom. And She Doesn't To Understand To Come Out From Her Bedroom As Much. And She Got Too Annoyed With Her Cat Named Magic (Who Kept Bothering And Bullying Junior) And He Also Going In Sarah's Room. But She Didn't Allowed Him Go In There By Due Bothering Her Allergies. All Her Older Sister's Bad Behavior Is Giving Her Headache And They Also Trying Get In Her Buisness. And The One Of Her Older Sisters Is Also Being Mean And Driving Her Crazy. And She Was Now Been Sleeping Good With Her Severe Sleeping Anxiety. And Between In 1:00 And 1:30 At Night She discovers Herself That She Didn't Sleep Very Well And Because Of The Noise. And She Stays Far From It, She Gets Scared Sometimes And She Can Stay in Her bedroom for While Longer In the movie she is given a much So Well-Behaved personality and Excuse Herself From Dinnertime. She isn't seen in the movie. If She Did, It Was Off Screen. Grandma Briner The grandmother of Sarah and Emily Jean. Grandma Briner is the Mother In Law of Wendy Briner And The Mother Of Harold After Sarah's Cheer Paratice Grandma Briner Will See Her Later. She's Probably Want To Be Sarah's Family Again Any Time Soon She is played by Clara Joan in the movie. Brittany Lescher Sarah's Best friend She Lives On Devonshire Court . After She moved To Elyria, Ohio. her parents got divorced. She is portrayed by Brittany in the movie. Derek Sinclair Sarah's strict but kindhearted Cheerleading coach. he is the former state champion of Cheerleading. Coach Derek wants his students to put Cheerleading. She is played by Derek in the movie. And Derek Appears In The Year Of 2011 And 2012 Susie Whitmarsh Sarah's other best friend who Lives At Lake Elsinore, Cailforina. She is Graduated from Rice Canyon Elementary With Sarah and Karyanne Ryan, and She Does Have 1 Sister Named Ashley. Wendy Have To Take Sarah To Elyria, Ohio. Sarah Didn't Get To See Her In Very Long Time. And She Can't Believe that Sarah Won't be There for Christmas She is played by Susie in the movie. Kayla Stearns A Friend in Sarah's Cheer class. She gets along with Sarah and is very smart. She goes to Elyria High School's Graduation Ceremony to see her brother Dylan. Kayla tries to help Sarah To Perform on Their Top Gun Cheerleading Performance in an effort to Get Cheerleading Routine Lost Track Their of Time. Her mother finds out and Sarah Was Afraid To tell Anybody. because She thought She would get in trouble. She Kept Goofing Off. Kayla Got grounded for Goofing Off From Tumbling At Cheer Practice. She isn't seen or mentioned in the movie. Mrs. Stearns The no-nonsense mother of Kayla. Mrs. Stearns catches Kayla Messing Up on Her Tumbling At Cheerleading And Starts To Goofing Off, When Sarah Got Very Scared To Tell Somebody. Because She's Very Worried about Getting Herself In Big Trouble And Because Kayla Kept Messing Everything Up. Mrs. Stearns tells Sarah that if she Don't Want Tell to her parents that She Starts Get In To Trouble she'll do it for her. Sarah Don't agree Want to tell her parents that She Didn't Do Something Is Wrong . Mrs Stearns grounds Kayla for Goofing Off. She isn't seen or mentioned in the movie. Her husband isn't mentioned in the books or the movie. Bailey Ward Sarah's True And best friend at California From Rice Canyon. She is very Nice, this is due to Let Sarah To Live At Elyria, Ohio. After Sarah Have To Take Her Family To Go See Her Grandma due to an Moving Other City. In the beginning, Bailey Will Be Very Good Friend To Her In Very Long Time. She is played by Bailey Ward in the movie. Jana Stump Sarah's Aunt. Jana Likes To Be Good relationship To Sarah to be the best at Cheerleading because Sarah's Friend Kayla And Daira had To Mess Cheerleading Routine Up On Purpose and had to quit Cheerleading. In the end Jana Tells Sarah that she Can Get Her Cheerleading Back On Track and Jana allows it. She Is Now Married To Her Husband Jeff. And In 2006, She Likes To Be Big Bad Wolf And She's About Attempt to Get Sarah's Straw And Stick House Blown Down With All This Her Huffing And Puffing She is played by Jana in the movie. Jenny Sarah's Cheer Coach. Jenny works her students hard and She's concerned about Sarah when her Cheerleading Routine Back On Track. Jenny used to take Cheerleading with Coach Derek. Jenny wants Sarah to Believe Herself Again. She is played by Jenny in the movie. Daira Robbins Sarah's Ex Friend And The One Of Sarah's Cheer Friend And She Became As A Enemy Cheerleader. And Sarah Avoids Daira When She Was At Cheerleading Paratice. And Daira Attempts To Say Bad Words And Sarah And All Her Friends Didn't Say Anything To Her. And Sarah Told Her Friends Not To Listen To Daira When She Does That. Sarah Is So Upset About This And When Cheerleading Routine Is All Done At 8. The One Of Sarah's Friend Leaves At Gym. But Sarah Is Gone Home And Not To Be Good Friends With Her In Very Long Time. Sarah's Coach Jenny Warned Daira Not To Say Bad Words. When Sarah Got Home Early From Her Cheer Practice And Don't Want To Be Friends With Her Anymore and Starts To Get On Her Computer Again And Clicks Unfriend On Her Facebook Page Mary Robbins The no-nonsense mother of Daira. Mrs. Robbins catches Up With Daira's Bad Words At Cheerleading Practice. when Sarah Avoids Daira. Mrs. Robbins tells Daira that Sarah didn't Think It Was Funny Or She Didn't Want to Tell Somebody Else "You Know It's Hard For Someone In Sarah's Circumstances To Come To Elyria Every Day. She's Now Been Devastated She's Afraid To Come Back To Elyria" She Said, When Sarah And Her Friends Leaves The Gym At Eight. Sarah Is Gone Home And Not to tell Somebody Else that's Because She Got Scared. Mrs. Robbins grounds Daira for Saying Bad Words. When Sarah Is Still In Her Mother's Van And Got Home Early From Cheer Practice And had to quit Keeping Secret From Daira And Unfriend Her On Facebook Page. Mary Had To Find Out And Why Sarah Is Not Going And Don't Want To Be Very Good Friend With Daira Anymore She isn't seen or mentioned in the movie. Her Son Nick isn't mentioned in the books or the movie. Justin Stump Justin is The One Of Sarah's Cousin and still lives in Lakewood. he Does Have Short Hair and He Is Now Engaged To His Girlfriend Named Kelsey. He Was Seen In the movie When He Was Now Appeared In Sarah's Thanksgiving And Christmas Break. Jeff Stump The Uncle of Sarah. Jeff is the husband of Jana. Uncle Jeff is supportive of his Nieces. He is Now seen in the movie.He Is Now Married To His Wife Jana Mr And Mrs Mcquire The Mcquires are Kyle, Eric And Rylee's parents, and Woody Don't Live At His Wife Leanna's House Anymore. Mrs.McQuire is seen To Take Kyle, Eric And Rylee To Take Them To Sarah's Aunt Jana's For Her Thanksgiving And Christmas Break. Mrs. Mcquire Is A characters in the movie. Pauline-Avery Price And Jordyn Trotter Avery Is One of Sarah's Cheer Buddy at Cheerleading practice. And Jordyn Likes To Be Daira's Cheer Buddy And They Are both of whom are Top Gun Cheerleaders